Ro'o Queen of Nisses
Injury Awareness (Su) Ro'o can sense the amount of damage on all living and undead creatures within 50 ft. This effect is constant. Link (Ex) Ro'o can handle her animal companion as a free action, or push it as a move action, even if she doesn't have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. Ro'o gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. Nature Sense (Ex) Ro'o gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Resist Nature's Lure (Ex) Ro'o gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of other fey. Share Spells (Ex) At Ro'o's option, she may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) she casts upon herself also affect her animal companion (as the druid class ability). Sprite Traits Ro'o has a +2 racial bonus on Search, Spot, and Listen checks. Summon Nisse Swarm (Su) 1/week, Ro'o can summon a nisse swarm, as a Ro'o's nisse swarm spell (see below). Trackless Step (Ex) Ro'o leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Wild Empathy (Ex) Ro'o can improve the attitude of an animal (as the druid class ability). Wild Shape (Su) Ro'o has the ability to turn herself into any Small or Medium animal and back again once per day (as a 6th level druid). Woodland Stride (Ex) Ro'o may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her normally. ---- Environment Ro'o can be found in any environment that supports plant life. Society Ro'o is the unchallenged ruler of nisses. If slain, another nisse arises to take the crown, becoming the new Ro'o, queen of nisses. The successor seems to occur at random and without deliberation. Typical Physical Characteristics Ro'o appears as a translucent sprite only 8 inches tall, surrounded by a bluish mist. Alignment Always neutral. Typical Treasure None. ---- Devotion (Ex) Garafena gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Evasion (Ex) If Garafena is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Poison (Ex) Garafena has a poisonous bite that deals initial and secondary damage of 1d6 Con. The save DC is 15. The save DC is Constitution-based. Tricks Come, FetchB, Heel, Seek, Track Bonus, Work Bonus Skills Garafena has a +4 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, and Spot checks and a +8 racial bonus on Balance and Climb checks. Garafena can always choose to take 10 on a Climb check, even if rushed or threatened. Garafena use either their Strength modifier or Dexterity modifier for Climb checks, whichever is higher. Garafena has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. ---- Ro'o's Nisse Swarm New Spell Level: Druid 6 Effect: One swarm of nisses This spell functions like summon monster I, except that you summon a single Nisse Swarm. The swarm can be directed to attack opponents, to use its swarm healing ability, and even to use its swarm sacrifice ability. category: CR 6 Category: Fey